The Woods You Never Knew About
by Criminal No.5 and Lola VanGogh
Summary: Ploted murder, identical twins, and stream races, along with the SS Blue Shoe, find out how these things connect with Spirited Away, and not a Soap Opera. By the way, please R/R, also more Spirited Away Charaters will be added!


Disclaimer: Well Michie owns Haku, and Leika owns his identical twin brother he never knew he had, The Japanese own everything else. Well maybe they DO own Haku, But not for long somehow there must be a way.  
  
Michie: You want to go to The Tree?  
  
Leika (waking up from falling asleep in chair): What? Hmmm? Alright.. (Falls back asleep) ZZzzzzzzzzz  
  
Michie: (Pokes Leika with a pencil she finds on the floor)  
  
Leika: AHHH! HELP! THE PENCIL DEMONS ARE- you know I hate it when you do that Mich. *looks around* Wait are we still in school? What did I do now? Are in Detention? Again?  
  
Michie: No you just feel asleep. Again. School ended two hours ago. I've been thinking of a way to wake you up.  
  
Leika: It took you two hours to think of a way to wake me up?  
  
Michie: Uhhh- That's just go.  
  
Leika: Ok. Where we going again?  
  
Michie: The tree.  
  
Leika: But we don't have shoes.  
  
Michie: How did that happen? Again.  
  
Leika (shouting from the other side of the room): I found a shoe! It's red! And here's another one! It's blue!  
  
Michie: But it's not MY blue one!  
  
Leika: Just take the shoe we have to get this fic moving! And get to the plot!  
  
Michie: We have a plot?  
  
Leika: I don't know, let's just go, and don't complain, it's your entire fault you woke me up! I was having a good dream about Ukah, Haku's identical twin brother he doesn't know about yet! (A/N~ And just if you haven't noticed, Ukah is Haku's name sdrawkcab that's backwards for backwards.)  
  
Michie: If you're going to indulge in these stupid fantasies of yours, can you at least give him a real name! I mean Haku wouldn't walk around with someone with as stupid as a name as Ukah!  
  
Leika: Ya well Chihiro is a stupid name to. And he walks around with her. And plus he doesn't know about Ukah yet, and I mean yet as in this exact time in this fic, He may know of him now, but not then when I said it then.. Wait I'm confusing myself again. Find any successful ways to find Chihiro and kill her?  
  
Michie: Well not yet. But when I find her I'm going to hit her hard with. something, and then I'm going to throw her into.something. In a burlap bag! That says potatoes on it, ya I got the important facts already figured out!  
  
Leika: Great plan! Hey look while we have been having this conversation we have wondered aimlessly, we have come to this stream! This is in this green grassy field, which, is in front of that big red plaster building!  
  
Michie: Why do I have conversations with you while wondering aimlessly, and find a stream and get lost-  
  
Leika: But we found a stream! And we have two shoes! I told you we would need these shoes! And you know what that means!  
  
Michie: But we're still lost-  
  
Leika: Stream Races! Here we come! Dun dada! Stream Racers lalala!  
  
Michie: I love that song. Well I have the blue shoe! The SS Blue Shoe! Haha!  
  
Leika: Well I have the red shoe! The Fuchsia Ukah!  
  
Michie: But your shoes red, you just said it was red.  
  
Leika: I know, but The Red Ukah, doesn't sound half as good as The Fuchsia Ukah.  
  
Michie: Ya your right, Let the races begin!  
  
Leika: I'm betting 5 cents on The Fuchsia Ukah.  
  
Michie: 6 cents on the SS Blue Shoe! I love the way that sounds! SS Blue Shoe! SS Blue Shoe! SS Blue Shoe! It never gets old! Say it Leika say it!  
  
Leika: The SS Blue Shoe. Wow it got old. Well any who, 7 pesos on the yellow shoe with straps!  
  
Michie: Wait did you say yellow shoe, with straps!?  
  
Leika: 50 bucks on the leaf!!!!  
  
Michie, after diving in after the yellow shoe with straps and retrieving it she holds it to her nose.  
  
Michie: She's close.  
  
And off she runs to the woods that the Japanese Animators forgot to add when drawing the green grass field.  
  
Leika: Oh looks at this sandal! Where did this come from? It's a nice sandal too! *plops nice looking sandal that just appeared from nowhere into the water* you have no chance to win against The Leafinator!  
  
Haku (who appeared from nowhere, just like his nice looking sandal): Has anyone seen my nice looking sandal, my other nice looking sandal disappeared to nowhere, now my other nice looking sandal is lonely! Come to think of it I don't know where Chihiro is either; she must have gone into the woods that the Japanese Animators forgot to add to the green grass meadow.  
  
A faint girlish scream is heard, kinda like 'AHHHHHhhhhhHAHHHHhhhhahhhHHHHHHhhhHHHHHhhhhHHHHhh!!!!!!! *breath* AhhhhhHHHHHaahhHHHHHHHAHhahHH!!!!  
  
In the woods where the river begins, a splash is heard and a body is seen wrapped in a burlap bag that says POTATOS written across the front.  
  
Michie suddenly appears out of nowhere, much like the nice looking sandal, and Haku.  
  
Michie: Heh heh, *whispering* Now I have Haku to myself! BWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAAHHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHHAAHHAHHAAHAHHAAHAHAHAH AH.ha..ha.. *turns around, and finally notices Haku*  
  
Michie: Now I really do have him all to myself! Unless I'm just hallucinating and I just killed an innocent girl.Nah like that would ever happen.  
  
Leika ( pokes Haku, in the back, hard): Hey where's your identical twin brother that you should know about now?  
  
Haku: Ukah? Oh he's over there *points to a random direction, (you pick which)where a guy, who looks ALMOST exactly like him is standing* Leika: See I told you his name was Ukah!  
  
And rushes over to him  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ So how did you like? Please tell, we want to know weather to end this or not. Ant who if any of you want to be in the story we will choose one of our lucky reviewers, cuz I mean, Haku could have always been born in a set of Triplets. Kuha. like the sound of that. 


End file.
